Valentine's Day
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: All goes to heck on Valentine's Day. Crazy, random stuff Oneshot. Please R&R.


Valentine's Day

_This story takes place in a post-3.10 time. Connor, Abby, and Danny returned from the anomaly somehow, but this isn't about that. It's Valentine's Day, and everyone has big plans. Mayhem ensues, mistakes are made, and suddenly the team may never be a team again…._

Connor stepped into Abby's apartment happily. Abby was coming down the stairs.

"Oi, you're up early," she stated. Connor grinned.

"Oh, you know me. I love to get up and about."

"No you don't."

Connor bit his lip, still smiling. "Fine. I give. I've--got a girlfriend."

Abby's face fell; she quickly recouped with a smile. "Oh, really? Who?"

Connor froze a moment. "Caroline."

Abby had to turn, excusing it by running her hand across Rex's back, to cover her horrified look. "Oh?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Well, tell her my flat can't be her second home anymore, yeah?"

"Sorted," Connor shrugged. "She--er, we want to keep it long-distance to start, you know? I mean, don't want to rush into things."

Abby furrowed her brow. "Fine then," she replied absently. Scowling, she counted the days until Valentine's Day. Only two. Two days to dwell in her loneliness while Connor spent time with Caroline. Unless--

Connor strolled up to his room, while Abby remembered an idea she had not long ago. A revenge date--something to make Connor jealous. Or attempt to, anyway. But for this, she would need someone equally desperate to make someone jealous on Valentine's Day.

The next day, their mobiles buzzed. It was Lester, his loathing voice angrier than ever.

"I need you here straightaway," he snarled. "There's an anomaly opened at King's Cross Station."

In what seemed like an instant, Connor and Abby exited Abby's car, rushing into King's Cross. They brushed along the crowded corridors, flashing their credentials to get through security.

Connor paused between platforms nine and ten, pointing to the trolley half-stuck in the wall. "Can I--"

"No, Connor," Abby snapped irritably.

Connor glanced back to her in surprise.

The anomaly was sealed quickly enough. After a quick once-over they decided nothing had come through, and were satisfied. On returning to the ARC, an idea struck Abby. She hurried to the weapons room, where Becker was examining a machine gun carefully. She stepped up behind him nervously.

"Hey, Becker?"

Becker turned, smiling, to face Abby. "You're just the person I needed to see."

Abby furrowed her brow. "Well, back at you, but why?"

Becker took a step forward, then paused. "You first."

Abby grimaced. "We're pals, right, Becker?"

Becker nodded. "'Course. I mean, obviously varying opinions on the job, but it's cool."

Abby sighed, half-relieved and half-scared. "I need you to do me a favor."

Becker inclined his head a hair. "Does this have anything to do with Connor?"

Abby nodded, then smiled. "But I don't want you to kill him, if that's what you think."

"No! It's just, I think I know what you mean. And sign me up."

Abby looked in disbelief at Becker. "If you have any idea what I'm asking, why are you agreeing to it?"

The captain bit his lip. "I just found out that Sarah's got plans for Valentine's day."

Abby's eyes widened and an excited smile spread across her face. "Brilliant. I mean--not that she's got--but that we can--"

"Hey. Friends who fight dinosaurs together--make….other friends jealous together," Becker replied, wincing a little as the last words came out. "I was a little afraid you wouldn't try this, though, Abby."

Abby shook her head, embracing Becker and standing up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Great! I'll tell Connor we're dating, then?"

"Absolutely, darling!" Becker joked, ruffling Abby's hair happily.

Abby turned from Becker and started towards the main hub.

Connor glided over on his skateboard to Sarah, who was seated at the ADD.

"I--don't suppose you could break it to her before I ask, right?" he said quickly. Sarah shook her head.

"Honestly, Connor, grow a backbone!" Sarah replied. Connor bit his lip. "Look, can I see the inscription?"

Connor nodded, leaning in to let Sarah see the ring on his necklace. Sarah gasped, pulling it from Connor's shoulders and looking more closely.

"Connor--_this_ ring? I don't remember ever seeing you without it!"

He smiled thinly. "It was my mum's," he murmured absently. "When she died, my dad gave it to me. Said I'd have to give it to a lady one day."

"'_My heart is yours through all time.'_" Sarah read, looking back up at Connor. "That's not only dreadfully romantic, it's also clever and charming. _I'd _want to marry you."

Connor smirked. "Well, if she says no--" When Sarah playfully punched his arm, he added, "Ow! Kidding, Sarah! No need to maim, yeah?"

Abby stepped into the hub. Connor turned his skateboard, coming around to her. "I got a surprise, Abby," he smiled.

"I got one too," she answered. "But you first."

"All right," Connor said, still smiling widely. "I broke up with Caroline."

Abby's mouth fell open. Her heart raced; she couldn't speak. Then, Becker walked in.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, walking up behind Abby and landing a kiss on her cheek. Abby composed herself, but on the inside she was terrified. The plan was gone. "You tell Connor and Sarah the good news?"

"What good news?" Connor asked. His face fell almost instantly, and he looked from Abby to Becker with realization. "No…."

"We're dating." Becker said, completely unaware that he was being counterproductive. The plan wasn't gone. It was stabbing them in the back.

Abby decided she could only play along. "Yeah," she nodded, wrapping an arm around Becker's.

Connor flushed, but it was Sarah who acted.

"Yeah?" she asked. "So what, right, Connor?" She stood, mirroring Abby by putting an arm around Connor's. "Remember, honey?"

Connor turned to Sarah in confusion; then he inhaled quickly and nodded.

"I'm dating--Sarah," he said, choking on the words. He looked into Becker's eyes defiantly, and found Becker watching him likewise.

"Here's you ring back, sweetheart," Sarah said, handing the string to Connor. He nodded and pulled it about his neck, finding the lie coming more easily.

There was silence a few moments. Then, Danny entered the hub.

"Who died?" he asked, hearing the silent room. Sarah crossed her arms; Abby looked up at Becker, pulling a smile to her face.

"Come on, darling," she smiled. "I think I fancy a drink."

They exited the hub. Danny raised his eyebrows, looking from Sarah to Connor. "Abby and Becker? Didn't see that one coming."

Connor sighed, falling into the ADD chair and dropping his head into his hands. Sarah leaned up against the nearest table, wincing.

"Okay, I must've missed something," Danny said, pulling a chair up and sitting down, facing the back of the chair. "What's happened?"

"Abby's a slut," Sarah hissed. Danny's eyes widened, having never heard Sarah talk this way about anyone. Connor threw her a dirty look.

"So is Becker," he countered. "If he hurts Abby, I'll--break his face in. Or something."

"As possible as that sounds," Danny said sarcastically. "What is going on?"

Sarah sighed. "Connor was getting ready to ask Abby on a date," she explained. "I was gonna ask Becker. But whatever. It's cool."

"No, it's not!" Connor shouted, kicking his skateboard away. It rolled until it his the wall, where it hit violently and overturned. He turned to Danny, lowering his voice. "I was gonna propose to Abby, Danny," he whispered. Danny's eyes widened. "Yeah--I had a fancy restaurant picked out. I was gonna take her--and when we were walking home, I was gonna take off the ring and get down on one knee--"

He cursed, stepping away. Danny followed him.

"Connor, you can't just give up," he urged. "Hey--I bet they're going out tomorrow. Say you want to double and see if she doesn't change her tune."

Connor couldn't help smile a little. "You really think?"

"Not often--kidding, man. Of course I think she'd choose you."

"I bet--"

"Connor." Danny looked him in the eye. "Last year, I saw her kissin' you like there was no bloody tomorrow. And I heard about what happened with the mercreatures. Mate, you guys have been in and out of scraps while Becker was--I dunno, in boot camp or something. I bet if you do it right, she'll fall right into your arms."

Connor smiled thinly, looking to Sarah hopefully. She nodded.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll text Abby now--"

She pulled her mobile out, flipping it open and typing in a message. It wasn't ten seconds after she hit SEND that she got a reply.

"It's on," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

With that, she smiled and exited the hub. Connor nodded to Danny and followed suit.

The next night, Abby descended from her room to see Connor straighten his tie and turn to face her. She grimaced--he looked good. Very good.

"Becker and Sarah will get here any minute," Connor said. He barely seemed to notice her long, silver gown. Her hair was combed down, and it looked somewhat tamed. And she had swapped her black eyeliner for something a little more natural. She felt awkward, but she didn't care. Maybe Connor would see her for--herself. But she didn't feel like herself.

"Okay," Abby nodded. Connor was wearing a gray suit. His ring was on the string around his neck--Abby wondered for a moment what Sarah had been doing with it.

The doorbell buzzed; Connor stepped over, pausing a moment before opening it. Sarah stood there, fanning herself with a gold clutch. She wore a short dress of matching gold.

"Looks like it's gonna rain later on," she said without greeting. She took a few steps into the apartment, then collapsed on the sofa. "I walked here, Connor--you'll have to drive me home."

"Make yourself at home," Abby murmured sarcastically. Connor followed his date to sit by her on the sofa. Abby paced back and forth by the door.

Within a few silent minutes, the doorbell rang again. Abby got it, letting in Becker, who wore a black tux and held a rose.

"What light through yonder window breaks," he smiled. "It is the East, and Abby is the sun."

Abby winced, uncomfortable, as she accepted the rose. Sarah snorted, though jealous. Connor turned to her quickly, not wanting to be outdone.

He said the first thing that came to his mind. "One way to say three words for you." He leaned in for a kiss; she turned so he managed to brush the corner of her lips.

"He quotes Shakespeare, you quote Plain White Tees?" she snapped under her breath as they trooped to Abby's car. She and Sarah sat in the front, while Connor and Becker shared the back stiffly.

At the restaurant, Becker pulled Abby's chair out for her. After waiting a moment for Connor to follow suit, Sarah sat down in exasperation next to Abby. The server came to them and they each ordered drinks: Abby ordered a fruity cocktail, Sarah ordered a hard cider, Becker ordered a red wine and Connor ordered a beer.

"So--how's the zoo, Abby?" Becker asked.

"Oh, you know. It's the zoo. I feed animals, clean up, among other things."

There was silence until the drinks came. Sarah and Abby grabbed theirs almost simultaneously, taking long sips. Becker and Connor glanced at one another in surprise before remembering that neither liked the other.

"You looks wonderful, Abby," Becker said, though his eyes were on Sarah. Connor nodded, watching Abby timidly while fingering the ring on his necklace.

There was further silence, which extended through the meal and the ride to Abby's house. Connor drove Sarah home, then drove a little subconsciously. He wasn't going anywhere; he just had to think. He needed to find the right words to ask Abby--to propose. Sarah was no help; she only suggested he get onto one knee and ask like a man.

"It's a bloody oven in your apartment," Becker complained, loosening his tie.

"You can take off you jacket, if you like," Abby called from her room.

"Are you sure you want me here, Abby? When you ask him, don't you want to be alone?" Becker removed his jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. He stood, hanging both up on the coat rack, and took his place again on the sofa.

"Not on your life, Becker. I'd probably let it slip away like I did--twice. Twice I let him get away. I need you here to keep me from getting off topic."

She came downstairs, wearing a large t-shirt. "Oi! I said loosen your tie, not strip."

"It's not my fault you decided to keep a lizard, Abby," he replied. "Besides, look at yourself."

"My apartment."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone, Abby."

Abby smiled in surrender, sitting down beside him. "Whatever."

Becker was silent a moment, then smirked. "Can you believe Connor quoted Plain White Tees to Sarah?"

"It was sweet," Abby replied. "You know--I think we got our point across. Sarah was practically screaming jealousy, and Connor was really quiet. He's quiet when he's upset."

"So you think if I go to Sarah's tomorrow, she'll be totally over Connor?"

"We can only pray."

"Abby, can I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something."

Becker nodded. "Why aren't you wearing your eyeliner--and why is your hair combed?"

Abby smiled lightly. "I thought--Connor seems like a classic kind of guy. I thought maybe he'd pay more attention if I tried to look more classic."

"Ah. Then what's your question?"

"What's your first name, Becker?"

As Becker began to speak, the door opened. Abby stood.

Connor entered, stepping up to Abby hurriedly. Abby looked up at him earnestly. "Abby, I have to tell you--"

Suddenly, he looked away, seeing Becker. Abby followed his gaze; she inhaled quickly, mentally cursing Becker for removing his shirt.

"Connor, this is _so_ not what it looks like," Abby began. Becker stood, nodding.

"I can explain, Connor."

Connor shook his head, taking a step backwards. The tears of four years began to well up in his eyes, and he reached up to his throat. Grabbing the ring, he pulled, and the string snapped.

"Take it," he scowled, throwing it to the floor. Abby watched helplessly as he exited, slamming the door shut behind him.

Becker shook his head. "I'll get him, Abby--Oh, Abby, I'm so sorry."

He was pulling his shirt on, then his jacket. Abby stood silently, looking down at the ring on the floor a moment before picking it up. Her eyes widened as she read the inscription.

"What is it?" Becker asked. Abby breathed slowly.

"He was going to propose," she whispered.

Danny picked up his phone, looking at the caller ID. It was Becker.

"This had better be important," he said.

"Danny, Connor's gone."

"What?"

Becker's voice was strained. "You're at the ARC, right?"

"Yeah."

"He won't pick up his mobile. We need you to trace his phone in the detector."

"Becker, if I knew how I would."

Danny could hear a muffled curse on the other line. "We're coming there. Call Sarah and tell her to meet us. She can probably figure it out."

"Wait, Becker. How do you know Connor's not just coming back? What happened?"

"Long story."

Becker hung up; Danny shook his head. Just when he thought he was going to have a peaceful albeit lonely Valentine's Day, something happened. Still, they had to find Connor if something was wrong.

He called Sarah. She, Becker, and Abby arrived within a half an hour, and Sarah hurriedly sat at the ADD.

"All right," Danny said quickly. "Tell me what this is all about, _now_."

Abby turned away. Becker took a step forward.

"It's my fault. I messed up, and Connor thought Abby and I were--together."

"I thought you were," Danny said in confusion.

"They were doing exactly what Connor and I were doing," Sarah scowled. "Connor went to their house, and Becker had his bloody _shirt off_--"

"My apartment is a furnace," Abby said quickly to Danny, who looked stunned.

"He came in and thought it was--"

"I get it," Danny sighed. "You're both morons. Sarah?"

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. "He's--Abby, he's in the Forest of Dean."

"What would he be doing there?" Becker asked. Abby looked at the others.

"It's where the first anomaly appeared," she explained, "And it's where Cutter claimed Claudia Brown disappeared."

They drove up to the anomaly site. Connor was there, sitting against a tree and staring at the site the anomaly once laid. Abby murmured to the others to stay in the car, then exited.

She crossed over to where Connor sat silently. He didn't look up at her; he was staring at where the anomaly once was.

"I'm sorry, Connor. It wasn't what it looked like."

Connor ignored her, still watching the imaginary anomaly.

"But Connor, just say it. Say it once."

Connor looked up at her blankly. "Why? The last time I said it, what did I get? _'He's not my boyfriend'_. I'm not saying it again; and there've been so many chances for you to say it just once."

Abby bent onto her knees. "I'll say it then," she said quietly. Connor looked away. She leaned in closer. "I--I love you, Connor. I love you. I love you." As she began she found she couldn't stop; it just rolled off her tongue. She didn't want to stop. Tears began to form in her eyes; she suddenly found herself in Connor's arms, on her feet. She looked over his shoulder; the sun was beginning to rise. What more did she need?


End file.
